Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is the across-the-street neighbor and good friend of Phineas and Ferb. Isabella has a crush on Phineas; however, she doesn't tell him. She's the leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231, and often volunteers to help in Big Ideas, usually with her troop being involved. Personality Isabella is cheerful, fearless, quick-thinking, sweet, optimistic, and easy to get along with. She is always eager to help with Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. When she participates with Phineas and Ferb in their endeavors, it's either for the fun of it, accomplishment patches, or a way to simply be with Phineas. Isabella is sympathetic and aids people who are in need of help. This has been demonstrated when she showed concern for Candace, who was too nervous to call Jeremy and ask him out ("Out to Launch"), when she snapped Phineas and Ferb out of their hypnotic dullness ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted"), and when she stopped telling Phineas her feelings about him to help Ms. Feyersied (Night of the Living Pharmacists). Being a Fireside Girls Troop Leader, Isabella is a very capable leader. She is level-headed and responsible in the face of emergencies and dislikes being told what to do by anyone, with the exception of Phineas. As nice as Isabella would seem, she can get angry. One way her temper has been flared is when someone else uses her catchphrase; in such a scenario, she expresses annoyance and often confronts the violator physically. However, she is fine whenever Phineas uses it. Another is when she isn't a subject of attention. Isabella enjoys attention, she openly displays discontent when she feels she isn't receiving enough of it. She has shown this when Phineas expressed seeing Meap as cute but not her ("The Chronicles of Meap"), and when her Li'l Sparks men-tee, Melissa, showed Candace more attention and admiration than she did with her. ("We Call it Maze") Physical Appearance Isabella has long straight black hair with thin blue highlights, curtain-like bangs and a round bottom, an oval shaped head with a flat top, and navy blue eyes. Currently, she wears a white T-shirt underneath a pink jumper pleated-hem dress with a purple belt around it, medium-length white socks, and pink shoes with white laces. She wears a pink bow on her head. The bow is thought to be her trademark, and she has only been seen without it on a few occasions, but not without it on her head. Her Fireside Girls uniform is the same format as her normal clothing, with the exception that her jumper dress is half orange and half brown with a red belt around it. She wears an orange beret with a red bow in the front. Underneath is a red bow. She wears a light yellow accomplishment sash with three shaped patches consisting of a teal diamond, a teal oval, and a brown triangle from top to bottom respectively. Her shoes are red with yellow laces. For swimming, she wears a purple one-piece swimsuit and a purple bow. For winter, she switches to a more mulberry colored jumper dress with a dark purple belt around, a white turtleneck sweater underneath, dark purple leggings with light pink stripes, and light purple fur boots. She wears different winter outfits when outside, but her most seen one is a purple hat with a pink bow, a purple coat, a light purple scarf (loose wrap), light purple mittens, and white boots with pale pink laces while outside in the snow. Her inside winter outfit is the same as her summer outfit, but with purple pants ("Happy New Year!"). Her pajamas are light purple with darker purple stripes, and she wears a purple bow. When she was at work at her mom's restaurant, she wore a a light green dress with an oxeye daisy on the chest with two dark green leaves on both sides, a blue belt around it, and shoes. She wore her hair in the same hairstyle when she was a young adult, but with a light blue bow. When she was sick with salmonella, her hair was messed and she was barefoot. She wore pajamas composed of pink trousers and a light violet t-shirt. Category:Humans Category:Phineas and Ferb Characters Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroines Category:Scouts Category:Cowgirls Category:Circus performers Category:Pirates Category:Musicians Category:Geniuses Category:Mexican Characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Aunts Category:Jewish Characters Category:Insects Category:Time travelers Category:Transformed characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Mechanics Category:Athletes Category:Ninjas Category:Soccer Players Category:Golfers Category:Kids Category:15 year olds Category:7 year olds Category:12 year olds Category:17 year olds Category:18 year olds Category:Characters who have a mom Category:Pink Category:Martial Artists Category:Warriors Category:Middle Eastern Characters Category:African Characters Category:Blue eyes Category:Disney Characters Category:Black hair Category:American Characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters voiced by Alyson Stoner Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Crushs Category:Bees Category:Israeli Characters Category:Hispanic Characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Major Characters Category:Brown hair Category:Males Category:Unknown age Category:Humanoids Category:Gray Category:Non Disney Princesses Category:Rocket Power Characters